1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to an LED package and a method for manufacturing the same, wherein the LED package has a good heat dissipation and a high luminous efficacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The many advantages of light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting. However, an encapsulation layer must be formed on the substrate during the manufacture of a common LED package structure. The common LED package structure does not have good thermal dissipation efficiency. Thus, the reliability and luminous efficacy of the common LED package will decrease.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED package which can overcome the described limitations.